The present invention relates generally to fishing techniques and in particular to fishing lures. More particularly, the invention provides a floating spinner bait lure and method, which can act as a spinner bait or buzz bait or popper, or even stop and float like a live bait, according to a specific embodiment. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to a wired spinner bait or buzz bait or popper lure, but it would be recognized that other applications exist.
One of the greatest sporting activities known to mankind is fishing. Human beings involved in the activity of fishing are often called “fisherman” or “fisherwoman.” Fishing often involves using a bait, whether natural or artificial, which is attached to one or more hooks that are tied to a line from a fishing rod and reel. The bait is introduced into a lake, stream, or ocean to attract and lure a fish to strike it. Once the fish strikes, sharp hooks often hidden by the bait pierce into the tissue of the fish. Often times, the fish becomes hooked in the mouth. After a struggle between the fisherman and the fish, one of them wins. Either the fisherman happily lands the fish or the fish breaks itself from the hook and swims away. At one time, fishing was performed predominantly for survival purposes to catch and eat as food and enjoy for a meal. More recently, fisherman now participate in the act of fishing purely for the “sport” of catching the fish, which is often released back into the water after it has been caught. Sport fisherman often use artificial baits to entice and catch the fish.
In sport fishing, artificial bait is often called a lure, which is an object attached to the end of the fishing line. The artificial bait is often designed to resemble and move like an item of fish prey. See, http://en.wikipedia.org. Often times, the lure is equipped with one or more hooks that hold the fish attracted to the lure. Lures can be made using hard plastic, soft plastics, metal, wood, and any of their combinations. A wide variety of colors can also be used on the lures.
Many types of fishing lures exist. Lures often imitate smaller bait fish, snakes, ducks, crawfish, worms, and other small animals capable of attracting a larger predatory fish. An example of a fishing lure for large predatory fish such as black bass is a buzz bait or spinner bait. All of these baits can be fished on the surface, and can sink quickly. These baits, however, have difficulty a slow retrieve since they sink quickly.
From the above, it is seen that improved techniques for lure designs are highly desired.